


Daughter of The Hybrid and Niece of The Originals

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Another Wattpad story of mine., Damon is almost as bad azz and Elijah., Elena is still a tad whiny., Elijah is bad azz., F/M, I'll add more characters as I remember them., Klaus is a good father., Like any other stories I've been posting on here., There is a ship but I will not reveal just yet., Uncle Daddy is what me and my sister call John and that is what my OFC will be calling him too., You can go ahead and guess what ship it is though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will have swearing in it sometimes.</p><p>My name is Sophella Mikelson my dad is Klaus Mikelson. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn are my Aunt and Uncles. Before they where turned into vampires my dad was in love with a women for a rival village and they kept it quite untell her village found out and killed her but not before they had me. This is my family's story</p><p> </p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARY'S ONLY SOPHELLA.</p><p>If I get an age wrong or spell the name wrong I'm sorry please comment it I also want to say sorry for and Grammar mistakes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of The Hybrid and Niece of The Originals

Klause was hunting in the woods when he came upon a girl carrying water from a near by lake.

"Hello love my name is Niklause and might I have the please is knowing your name?" Klause asked the girl with long dark burgundy hair that fell down in curls. She also had the greenest eyes that looked as if they where made of emerald with hints if clear blue with porcelain skin that looked flawless against her sea blue dress that made her eyes stand out.

"My name is Maryella. And it is a pleasure to meet you Niklause but I must go back to my village before my father comes liking for me again." Maryella said as she got up and started walking.

"Wait!" Klause called after her. "When will I see you again?" He asked and as she turned around she answers him.

"Come and see me tomorrow in their system place while I'm doing a water run." She smiles and her smile lights up the forest and all Klause can think is how beautiful she is and can't wait tell tomorrow.

Klause got a deer and some fish and went back home to his family.

******

The next day Maryella was over by the small river that was to be able be called a creek waiting for Niklause to come and see her. Ever since she saw him last night she couldn't keep her mind off of him His light brown hair and structured face he looked very handsome and couldn't help but dream of his features that night.

Niklause came five minutes later with something in his hands. It was a loaf of bread and a fishing rod. Niklause quietly to of a piece of bread and handed it to Maryella she to quietly took it and ate it as Niklause went with his fishing rod to go and catch some fish. After an hour of fishing eating talking and walking around they would depart there separate ways untell the next day and it was like that for many months.

Niklause was at his house in the room he shares with his brothers while everyone was asleep wondering how to ask this girl to run away with him and marry him because of the stubbornness of there villages would never allow them to marry. So he decided to get up now and go into the woods and wait tell mourning to tell Maryella that he wants to run away from this village because of the rivalries.

As dawn broke Maryella came to be met with Niklause sleeping against a tree with a bag next to him. Maryella walked over to Niklause with a bag of her own about to ask Niklause to run away with her because she had a child and wanted to be with him and she knew her father would never allow it.

She woke Niklause and told him the news and they agreed to run away and they did but it was not to be permanent, because after Sophella was born Maryella's father found her while Niklause was out with his baby daughter playing in the water, and Maryella's father took her back to her village but not after he left a note.

Back at the Maryella's village

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A DAUGHTER!"

"AND YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A FATHER! I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MAN AND YOU WITH YOUR STUPID RIVALRIES WITH THE MIKALSONS LEFT OUR VILLAGE TORN APART BECAUSE FAMILY'S HAVE BEEN SEPARATED, AND YOU CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOU HAD A DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF A PRECIOUS SON LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS WANT-" Maryella was cut of by her father slapping her.

"You shut your mouth because you don't speak against a man especially your father and because you went behind my back and married a Mikalson you are no longer a daughter of mine! Trollop." Maryella's father said to her as he grabbed her again and lead her to a tree where they hung people for thievery, treason and witchcraft.

After Maryella's father had the nose around her neck there was a yell coming from the forest and Niklause came from the woods with sword in hand ready to fight anyone.

But it was to late Maryella's father kicked the stool from under her feet and her neck snapped killing her in front of Niklause. Niklause grabbed his sword tighter making his knuckles turning white and his face red with boiling rage as he went and killed the girl he loved father and the entire village.

After he was done he killed several deer and cleaned himself up so his family don't ask questions why he was gone for so long and why he has a child

Klaus tied the pray he hunted making sure they where big enough to be acceptable for why he's been gone for so many months. He then went over to his daughter and picked her up and carry her back to his home.

☆Time skip☆

It has been ten years since Maryella was killed and Sophella was now looking more and more like Klaus except for her eyes. She had her mother's emerald eyes with sapphire.

She was raised by Niklaus as his own. He told everyone he found her in the forest abandoned and he waited and took care of her for two days and no one came so he took her back to the village and has taken care of her since.

Sophella watched as Tatia tore her father and uncle Elijah apart by not being able to chose either of them, and after what felt like years but was only a few months there mother to protect her family after werewolves attacked one of her uncles and killed him she turned her children into vampires but left Sophella untouched because she was hated by her "grandmother"

After Klaus killed his mother he ran to Paris France with his daughter and when she had turned twenty Sophella became ill with the plague that spread through France, and dreading his daughters death he gave her his blood and waited tell she was completely healed from the sickness he gave her more tell he felt weak and snapped her neck and turned her.


End file.
